Moments Unnoticed
by rocketdog07
Summary: Sora's finally going to meet the new girl, Kairi. But what should he say to her? Will it work out?


This isn't really good, but I had one of those moments that things just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it!! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

There she was. The most beautiful girl Sora had ever seen and she had moved to his beach! Of course she probably didn't even notice him. Not with all of the other boys he had seen coming up and introducing themselves to her. He was just an afterthought that probably hadn't even made it into her mind since she had just glanced at him a few times. He looked down, drawing little circles in the sand. Biting his lip, he finally stood up. Today was his day, and he was going to go over and talk to her whether she liked it or not. He threw his shoulders back and walked over to where she was stumbling tentatively into the water. Sora took a deep, calming breath and got ready for the moment that he would finally be able to talk to her.

And that's when Riku came up.

Riku, in case you don't know is really muscular with shoulder length silver hair and crytal blue eyes. He was really fast, really confident, and really good at schooling Sora in sword fighting whenever he felt like it. He spied Sora coming up and realized what he was trying to do. Smirking at him, Riku walked up to Kairi and started talking to Kairi. Kairi turned, her face reflecting full recognition, and smiled at Riku.

Sora stopped dead in his tracks and turned to start walking the other way. Despair seeped through him. How could she ever like him when Riku was always there getting all the glory. And of course, Sora knew that this meant that Riku would just be showing off even more than before.

Suddenly, Sora heard someone call out his name. "HEY SORA!" It was Riku. Sora turned around and looked at him. Riku was smiling at him triumphantly with Kairi looking on curiously. "Beatcha again!" With his face burning, Sora turned around and ran.

He saw the Secret Place and bolted into it. He was going to go in there and probably never come out! "Ugh!!" He groaned as he slid down the grafitied walls and onto the floor. He wiped the tears of embarrassment from his cheeks and closed his eyes.

"Um… You're Sora, right?"

Sora's eyes flew open as he whipped his head around to see who had spoken. Kairi stood in the doorway. She stared at him apologetically as she walked farther into the cave to where he was sitting on the ground.

"Look…um… I'm sorry about everything that happened out there. I don't really understand all that was going on, but I could see that it offended you so… Uh…" she stuttered over her words. _It's as if _she_ is embarrassed to be talking to _me, Sora thought to himself. He quickly dismissed the thought.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, it's just a, uh, joke of ours," he lied quickly. He didn't want to make her think that she had done anything.

"I'm Sora by the way." "Kairi." She answered. She suddenly looked around.

"Wow! Did you draw all of these?" she asked, looking at all of the drawings on the walls. " Oh, no, we all do." Sora said. " Can I try?" She looked at him. He nodded and smiled as she sat down beside him and picked up a rock to start scribbling on the walls. After a moment, he decided that he would, too. They worked in silence for a while and then leaned back to see what each other had drawn.

"See it's you!" she giggled and showed Sora the drawing of himself. Then, she gasped in surprise as she looked at the picture that Sora had drawn of her. They met each other's eyes for a second and then quickly looked down, each blushing furiously. "Well, I guess I should go," Kairi said as she stood up. "Um, I guess I'll see you around?..." She trailed off. "Yeah, of course!" Sora answered, smiling at her. She smiled back and started to walk out of the cave. " Wow!" Sora thought watching her. That special moment was way better than he had expected.

Meanwhile, as Kairi was going she thought to herself, "Wow! He actually spoke to me. I never thought that someone like him would ever notice me!"

_The most beautiful moments are formed when they are least expected._


End file.
